Kisses
by Kionkitchee
Summary: Maafkan aku, Bidadariku. AKu mencintaimu. InoxSakura, shoujo ai/GL/Femmeslash. Dedicated to [Fiction Challenge] Hoist the Colors: Violet (Spirit), a challenge from Ghee-san for LGBT Day. Warnings inside. Don't like don't read! If you don't mind, RnR!


**Kisses, **a Naruto fanfiction

Ino x Sakura

For **Hoist the Colors** created by Ghee-san and invited by Megu-chan.

**Prompt: Spirit **from** violet **color of** an orchid**

**Disclaimer:** Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

**Warnings:** AU, Shoujo Ai, GL/femmeslash, OOC, typo, based on a true story. **Don't like don't read!**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Kisses**

**By Kyou Kionkitchee**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pertama kali aku mencium Sakura, ia membalasku dengan seulas senyum hangat. Karena baginya, aku adalah teman dekatnya—bahkan yang pertama menyapanya sewaktu di taman kanak-kanak. Ia menganggapku sebagai sahabat yang bisa diajak berbagi bersama. Senang maupun sedih, ia selalu menunjukkannya padaku dan aku pun membalas dengan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya. Ia hanya tersenyum dengan rona merah menghiasi wajahnya, membuatku semakin ingin menciumnya karena ia terlihat sangat manis… dan aku ingin memilikinya.

Aku ingin memilikinya. Sayangnya, ia bukanlah seonggok barang. Ia tidak bisa dimiliki layaknya aku memiliki barang-barangku sendiri. Ia seorang manusia bebas sepertiku, bukan benda seperti yang dipajang di etalase toko. Ia tak bisa dibeli, dan aku memang tak ingin membelinya. Namun, aku tetap ingin memilikinya.

_Sebagai sahabat?_

Mungkin.

_Sebagai keluarga?_

Mungkin.

_Sebagai rival sehat?_

Mungkin.

Bukan. Masih kurang. Masih ada yang kurang. Sesuatu yang tidak—belum—kumengerti di usiaku yang masih dini… sesuatu yang—mungkin—akan kumengerti setelah dewasa nanti… sesuatu yang bisa melengkapi tanya dalam rasa yang kuragukan ini.

Desir ombak dalam hati ini…

Kedua kali aku mencium Sakura adalah saat ia memenangkan kejuaraan Aikido tingkat SD. Aku salut dengan kerja kerasnya. Meskipun dengan tubuh yang relatif kecil, ia mampu mengalahkan lawan dengan badan dua kali lipat lebih besar darinya. Ia berhasil membanting lawan dan mendapatkan skor telak, dan aku langsung saja terpekik senang melihatnya. Bahkan, belum sampai ia ke tempat duduknya, aku langsung melompati pagar pembatas dan memeluknya sambil mengecupi permukaan wajahnya. Ibuku sampai marah karena aku bisa saja membahayakan nyawaku ketika melompati pagar yang notabene berada satu lantai di atas arena. Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting bagiku adalah menyampaikan perasaan senang ini padanya.

Dan aku semakin bahagia saat ia membalas pelukanku lalu mengecup pipiku dengan malu-malu.

Saat itu, desir ombak dalam hati semakin menderu.

Ketiga kali aku mencium Sakura adalah masa penghujung SD. Aku dan dirinya akan segera memasuki SMP, dan ia mengajakku menginap di rumahnya untuk yang pertama kali. Ia pemalu, karena itulah baru aku satu-satunya teman sebaya yang diajaknya menginap—mungkin sebenarnya hanya aku yang menemaninya karena aku tak pernah melihatnya bergaul dengan anak yang lain. Tempo itu, aku berada di kamarnya dan sedang membaca majalah sekolah yang memuat profil kami sebagai dua dari lima siswa peraih nilai terbaik seangkatan. Aku tengah membaca testimoni orang tentangnya ketika kurasakan sesuatu bersandar pada pundakku. Ia tertidur sebelum menuntaskan tugas rumahnya seakan lelah menaburkan serbuk tidur padanya.

Dan aku terdiam. Majalah di tanganku terlepas. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku kebingungan.

_Aku ingin menciumnya._

Lalu aku tersentak.

Ya. Aku ingin menciumnya tetapi bukan di pipinya.

_Aku ingin mencium bibir mungilnya._

Dua belah bibir kemerahan itu mengundangku, menggodaku untuk mencicipinya. Bagai apel ranum yang siap untuk memberikan rasa terbaik, aku begitu ingin mengecupnya.

_Aku ingin memilikinya._

Dan aku memagut bibir itu dengan lembut, menahannya sedikit lebih lama dari kecupan yang biasanya. Sebelah tanganku menahan sisi wajahnya agar tidak terkulai jatuh dalam tidurnya yang lelap. Saat kuhentikan kecupan itu, aku menatap bibirnya seolah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat. Kujilati bibirku sendiri dan merasakan stroberi yang baru dimakannya pagi tadi.

Lezat.

Desir ombak dalam hati ini semakin bergejolak. Ramainya sentuhan kupu-kupu perlahan menjalari tubuhku dan mengendap di perutku. Dan aku mulai menyadari sesuatu.

Aku membaca banyak buku mengenai masa puber perempuan. Dari datangnya haid, membesarnya anggota tubuh, perubahan gaya berpakaian, hingga ketertarikan dengan lawan jenis. Poin terakhir membuatku semakin mencari tahu, dan aku pun membaca banyak buku mengenai itu. Lalu kusadari sesuatu yang salah.

Ketertarikan ini… rasa yang mendekam dalam hatiku ini merupakan bibit yang salah. Bibit yang seharusnya tidak dirasakan sama sekali. Tentu tak apa merasakan kasih sayang untuk sahabat tetapi bukan yang seperti ini. Bukan rasa ingin memiliki dan memonopoli seorang diri seperti ini. Bukan rasa ingin menjauhkan dirinya dari sentuhan orang lain seperti ini. Bukan perasaan kesal dan marah ketika melihatnya berdekatan dengan orang selain diriku. Bukan perasaan benci terhadap orang yang menunjukkan rasa sayang padanya.

Dan tentunya bukan dengan pukulan sekuat tenaga yang kusarangkan di wajah seorang lelaki yang menyatakan suka padanya di awal masa SMA.

Sakura terkejut, tidak menyangka aku akan melakukan itu di depannya. Ia mengerti bahwa aku memang protektif terhadapnya tetapi tidak sejauh ini. Dan ia tak punya masalah dengan orang yang menyukainya. Karena itulah, ia kebingungan. Ia menatapku dengan penuh tanda tanya.

_Kenapa? Ada apa?_—itulah yang tersirat di mata hijaunya yang bercahaya.

Aku tak bisa menjawab apa-apa, hanya terdiam dan membiarkan diriku terhanyut di dalam pendarannya. Ketika ia menyentuh lenganku, aku tersadar dan segera menyingkir dari hadapannya. Aku lari dan meninggalkannya dalam kawah sejuta tanya. Aku lari dan terus berlari hingga lelah kurasa badan ini… pun hati ini.

Aku menenangkan diriku sendiri sebelum mengingat kembali apa yang telah kulakukan. Lalu aku terduduk lemas di rerumputan yang berada di belakang sekolah, menyadari sikapku di depannya tadi.

_Kami-Sama… aku membenci mereka yang mendekatinya…! Kenapa?!_

Aku menunduk dalam sambil menjambaki rambut pirangku. Mataku memanas, tubuhku gemetar. Ingin ku berteriak kencang dan melepas segala yang kurasakan, namun aku tak bisa. Aku hanya terdiam dan menangis dalam keheningan, mengutuki rasa yang bergelut dalam benakku. Hanya ketika sepupuku datanglah aku mengerti dengan benar perasaan ini.

"Kau mencintainya, Ino?"

Degup jantungku mengiyakan. Desir dalam hatiku menari dalam persetujuan.

Aku menatap Shikamaru dengan mata membelalak lebar. Ia hanya mendecak kecil sebelum mengusap kepalaku.

"Jangan ditahan, Bodoh. Jika ada yang mengusikmu—apalagi masalah seperti ini, kau bisa menceritakannya padaku," ucapnya, "meskipun merepotkan," tambahnya, yang membuatku tertawa kecil.

Setidaknya, aku mempunyai teman yang bisa diajak bicara tentang masalah ini.

Aku pun menjadi sering bertemu dengan sepupuku itu dan menumpahkan segala keluh kesahku. Sebaliknya, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai mengurangi kadar pertemuanku dengan Sakura. Bukan aku menghindarinya—atau memang begitu?—tetapi karena aku tak yakin dapat menahan diri ketika melihatnya. Aku takut kelepasan lagi. Aku tak ingin semakin memperburuk diriku di hadapannya.

Sayangnya, hal itu terjadi.

Sakura tiba-tiba mendatangiku dan meminta penjelasan akan mengapa aku menghindarinya. Aku mengacuhkan permintaannya itu dengan alasan sibuk dengan urusan toko keluarga. Ia menyangkal dengan memberi bukti bahwa ia melihatku lebih sering bersama Shikamaru ketimbang membantu di toko. Aku berlagak tidak tahu menahu tapi ia semakin gencar menginterogasiku hingga sampai ke titik di mana ia menganggapku sombong karena sudah berpacaran dengan Shikamaru.

Aku ingin tertawa dalam ironi. Di sini ia menuduhku berpacaran dengan Shikamaru sementara sepupuku itu membantuku meredam perasaan badai ini menghentak keluar. Mungkin saja ia merasa bahwa aku tak lagi menemaninya seperti dulu dan—kalau boleh berbesar hati—kesepian tanpaku. Aku mengerti itu, namun aku tak bisa berada di dekatnya tanpa merasa bahwa ia milikku.

Sakura adalah milikku.

Aku semakin takut dengan perasaan itu. Dan Sakura tidak membantu dengan matanya yang perlahan basah karena merasa dikhianati olehku.

_Kami-Sama… tolong aku! Jangan sampai aku—_

Dinding penahan emosi ini runtuh ketika mendengar bahwa Sakura menganggapku benci padanya. Ia menangis dengan pundak yang gemetaran dan isak yang terdengar merdu di telingaku.

_I'm sick!_

Kudorong ia ke tembok, menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangannya dan menahan di kedua sisi kepalanya, lalu aku mencium bibirnya. Ia terkejut—dapat terlihat dari bola hijaunya yang membelalak yang sayangnya tak ingin kulihat. Oleh karena itu, aku menjilati bibirnya dan memaksa lidahku untuk menyeruak masuk, membuat matanya terpejam dalam keterkejutan yang lebih kepada syok akan sensasi yang belum pernah menjamah rongga perasanya itu. Awalnya ia tak berbuat apa-apa, tak lama aku merasakan dirinya mulai memberi perlawanan. Ia mendorong lidahku—bermaksud membuatnya keluar—namun aku tetap gigih mempertahankannya di dalam.

Dan kami berdansa tanpa bermaksud demikian. Sensasi yang ditimbulkan dari gesekan mulut, lidah, bahkan tubuh kami membuatku semakin kehilangan kendali diri. Aku ingin lebih menyentuhnya. Aku ingin lebih menjamahnya. Aku ingin—

Shikamaru menyelamatkanku. Ia menarikku menjauh dari Sakura yang terdengar terengah-engah. Aku tak dapat melihat ekspresinya karena jemari Shikamaru yang besar menutupi mataku. Aku membiarkannya sembari menenangkan gejolak dalam hatiku. Tangannya terasa basah di pelupuk mataku.

"… I-Ino…"

Dan ketika kudengar lirihan Sakura, aku tahu bukan jemari itu yang basah melainkan mataku sendiri. Aku menangis.

Aku telah memperburuk diriku di hadapan Sakura. Aku telah mengkhianatinya dengan menunjukkan perasaanku. Aku telah menodai dirinya.

_Maafkan aku… maafkan aku… maafkan aku…_

"Aku… mencintaimu… Sakura…"

Dapat kudengar rasa terkejut Sakura di depanku dan ketidakpercayaan Shikamaru—karena aku mengungkapkan perasaan—di belakangku. Tak lama, aku mendengar langkah kakinya perlahan meninggalkanku dalam ketakutan, menyisakanku dengan Shikamaru yang mungkin mengutuki kebodohanku.

_Maafkan aku… maafkan aku… maafkan aku…_

Sebanyak apapun aku meminta maaf, aku tahu ia takkan memaafkanku.

Aku telah mengkhianati dan membuatnya takut.

_Maafkan aku, Sakura…_

Kemudian, Shikamaru mengantarku pulang. Begitu melihat keadaan rumahku yang kosong karena keluargaku sedang pergi mengantar bunga ke tempat yang cukup jauh, ia menawarkan diri untuk menemaniku hingga mereka pulang. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku tak ingin membebaninya lebih dalam, dan lagi aku sedang ingin sendirian. Ia mengerti. Ia pun bermaksud pulang ketika aku memanggilnya dan memintanya berjanji akan satu hal.

"Kalau aku sampai menodainya lagi, bunuh aku."

Wajahnya mengeras seakan tak percaya aku baru saja mengatakan hal itu. Ia tak jadi berbalik, malahan menghampiriku yang masih terpaku di depan pintu kamar. Ia menarikku dalam dekapannya, lalu berkata, "Lupakan dia."

Bicara memang mudah, bertindak jauh lebih susah.

Aku akan berusaha menghilangkan perasaan ini. Agar ia tak lagi tersakiti. Agar ia tak lagi ternodai. Agar ia tak lagi terkhianati. Agar ia… agar Sakura bahagia meski aku tak lagi di dekatnya.

Maafkan aku, Bidadariku.

Aku mencintaimu.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sakura terduduk di depan sebuah makam. Tangannya meletakkan dupa di depan batu nisan bertuliskan Yamanaka Ino. Ia pun berdoa barang sejenak lalu mengelus permukaan dingin tersebut.

Perasaan bersalah, sedih, marah, dan sesal bermain dalam dirinya. Tak urung, rasa bahagia pun turut menjejakinya ketika mengingat masa-masa indah dengan sang sahabat dulu. Masa di mana ia begitu disayangi dan dikasihi oleh seseorang melebihi dirinya sendiri. Masa yang senantiasa berputar ulang dalam pikirannya bagai film tiada henti.

"Ino, apa kabar?"

Tentu saja tak ada jawaban akan sapanya. Karena ia tahu bahwa sahabatnya itu telah jauh meninggalkannya dan takkan pernah kembali.

"Aku hamil. Baru tiga bulan dan aku ingin memberitahumu terlebih dahulu."

Jemarinya menyematkan bunga anggrek ungu di antara dupa dan sesembahan yang ia bawa.

"Kau memang identik dengan warna ungu karena itu memang mencerminkan perasaanmu yang penuh dengan bermacam emosi. Apa kau tahu kalau orang yang bersanding denganku itu juga memiliki sifat yang mirip denganmu?"

Ia mengelus perutnya dengan tangan yang satu lagi.

"Kalau anak ini lahir, tidak peduli laki-laki atau perempuan, aku akan menamainya 'Ino' seperti namamu."

Angin bertiup, mengibaskan rambut merah mudanya yang terurai panjang hingga ke pinggang.

"Aku yakin anak ini akan memiliki rambut pirang dan mata biru sepertimu—yah, gen orang itu memang kuat sih, tapi tak apa. Selama memiliki kemiripan denganmu, aku malah mensyukurinya."

Ia tersenyum, lalu mengecup nisan itu sekilas sebelum berdiri.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu, Ino. Meskipun itu bukan perasaan yang sama denganmu dulu, kau adalah satu-satunya yang paling kusayangi seperti ini. Tidak juga suamiku memilikinya."

Mata hijaunya melihat sosok pria melambaikan tangan padanya, dan ia pun mengangguk.

"Sampai nanti, Ino."

_Meskipun waktumu menjalani hidup ini hanya sebentar karena kecelakaan tragis merenggutmu lebih cepat dari uluran tanganku, aku bersyukur pernah memilikimu sebagai sahabatku tersayang. Terima kasih telah menyayangiku… mencintaiku. Andai dunia sedikit lebih baik, aku pasti tanpa ragu menyambut perasaanmu._

_Sahabatku tersayang, aku selalu mendoakan kebahagiaanmu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Untuk dirimu yang semakin jauh dan tak tergapai, kupersembahkan kisah ini.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Terima kasih kepada semua yang mau membaca fanfic Kyou ini, kepada Megu-chan yang sudah mengundang Kyou di event-nya Ghee-san, dan kepada Ghee-san yang sudah memberanikan diri untuk membuat event ini. Maaf deskripsinya sedikit dan kurang jelas—apalagi menyangkut kecelakaan yang menimpa Ino. Silakan diimajinasikan sendiri.

Cinta itu abstrak. Kalaupun ada bentuknya, Kyou pasti nggak bisa menjabarkannya. Jadi, selamat tinggal kepada seseorang. Kyou tidak akan pernah melupakanmu.

**_KIONKITCHEE_**


End file.
